


Двести двадцать по встречке

by Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Злить людей чертовски забавно. Ей нравилось бросать вызов. А злить Драко Малфоя одно удовольствие, он ведь даже не сопротивляется.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter





	Двести двадцать по встречке

ДО

— Признайся, ты специально меня сюда затащил, — Лили обличительно ткнула его пальцем в грудь и надулась.  
— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь! — псевдооскорбленно воскликнул Скорпиус, еле сдержав усмешку. — Я же образец послушания и добродетели, помнишь? — Лили честно пыталась возмутиться, но вместо этого рассмеялась.  
— Так вот в чем дело. — Она тряхнула волосами, улыбаясь. — Подловил, представитель семейства членистоногих.  
— Скорпиус, в таком виде...  
— Не положено. Знаю, пап. — Скорпиус едва заметно поморщился, но тут же выпрямился.  
— По стойке смирно, Малфой. Падаешь в моих глазах, — Лили фыркнула и сложила руки на груди. Она не признавала авторитеты.  
— Полагаю, мисс Поттер. — Такие же как у Скорпиуса серые глаза горели темным огнем. Драко Малфой был зол, и зол именно на нее. Лили едко ухмыльнулась. Злить людей чертовски забавно. Ей нравилось бросать вызов. А злить Драко Малфоя одно удовольствие, он ведь даже не сопротивляется.  
— Полагаю, вы правы. — Она в точности скопировала интонацию Драко. — И даже склонилась бы в реверансе, но, увы, пышной юбкой не запаслась. Не люблю выглядеть нелепо, знаете ли. — В какой-то момент ей показалось, что Драко не выдержит. Скорпиус тихо посмеивался, но не вмешивался. Лили слишком любила рисковать, он наслаждался представлением.  
— Любите играть с огнем?  
Лили ослепительно улыбнулась — наступление началось.  
— Я и есть огонь. — Она вскинула подбородок, и по плечам рассыпались рыжие волосы.  
— Значит, Скорпиусу стоит быть осторожнее.  
— Разве?  
— Чтобы не обжечься.  
— Что вы, я не кусаюсь во время секса. — Она насмехалась. Играла словами, как ребенок кубиками. И не знала, когда нужно остановиться.  
Скорпиус ткнул ее в бок, делая страшные глаза. Лили лишь пожала плечами. Она не видела в Драко угрозу.  
— Если бы не ваше общее увлечение, я бы подумал, что сын рехнулся. Вы самая неподходящая для него девушка из всех, что у него были.  
— Уверены, что знали всех? — Лили взяла бокал шампанского у проходящего мимо официанта и сделала внушительный глоток.  
Драко молчал, Лили пила, Скорпиус насторожился. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, было почти осязаемым.  
— Он всерьез думает, что мы встречаемся? — Скорпиус едва заметно выдохнул. Пикировка лучше молчания.  
— Похоже. А ты против? — Он приобнял за талию Лили и поцеловал в щеку.  
— А ты за?  
— Не то чтобы... — Скорпиус состроил просительную рожицу, умилительно улыбаясь. Он явно хотел...  
— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Малфой, я тебя за яйца к байку привяжу, если это то, о чем я думаю!  
— Мисс Поттер, вы же девушка, — начал было Драко, совершенно не понимая, что сейчас происходило между Лили и Скорпиусом. Главное, предотвратить скандал, дальше уж он разберется и в причинах.  
— Наличие груди и отсутствие члена еще ни о чем не говорит. — Драко поперхнулся словами, глядя на эту невозможную девицу. Она действительно такая или только хотела казаться?  
— В гневе ты просто прелесть, — Скорпиус переводил взгляд с Лили на отца и обратно и смеялся. Одна была зла как черт, второй буквально лишился дара речи от проявления ее злости.  
— Джулии передать?  
— Я как-нибудь сам, — Лили прищурилась, но ничего не сказала. Вспышка гнева миновала. — Покатаемся?  
— Только если на скорость. — Глаза блеснули азартом.  
Лили Поттер вышла на тропу войны. Одним движением закрутила волосы в пучок и заколола японскими палочками.  
— Прошу простить, мистер Малфой. Высший свет слишком скучен для бунтарской натуры. Не обессудьте.  
— Вам просто нужен хороший подзатыльник.  
— Отец... — Скорпиус всегда наслаждался перебранками между этими двумя, но сегодня Лили слегка переборщила, да и Драко чересчур остро реагировал.  
— Так накажите меня, сделайте милость.  
— Лили!  
Лили послала напоследок дьявольскую улыбку через плечо и уверенной походкой пошла к двери. Ее не прогоняли, она всегда уходила сама.  
— Тебе с ней не справиться, — как бы между прочим бросил Драко.  
— Я и не собирался. Лили просто друг.  
— Ну, конечно.  
— Если тебя так это интересует, у нее есть любовник. И не один. — Скорпиус вскипал каждый раз, как ему приписывали роман с Поттер. Она ему слишком дорога, чтобы портить отношения сексом.  
— Ты расстроен? — В голосе Драко послышались участливые нотки. И Скорпиус взорвался.  
— Пап, меня не интересует, с кем она спит. Она всегда рядом, независимо от того, плохо мне или хорошо. Она друг, который всегда поможет, чтобы не случилось.  
— Особенно когда не хватает секса?  
— Вы похожи с ней намного больше, чем тебе хотелось бы признавать. — Драко положил руку сыну на плечо и улыбнулся краем губ.  
— В следующий раз оденьтесь приличнее. — «Как подобает» повисло в воздухе.  
— Лил в платье? Скорее Северный полюс станет Южным.  
— А ты с ней поспорь. — Драко лукаво подмигнул Скорпиусу. Вызов — единственное, перед чем не могла устоять Лили Поттер. Скорпиус потер руки в предвкушении.  
— Это будет забавно, — задумчиво протянул он и поспешил за Лили.  
Скорпиуса и след простыл, а Драко не сдвинулся с места.  
Неужели Скорпиус вправду смог устоять перед Поттер? Красива, сумасбродна, вызывающе сексуальна.  
Находиться с ней рядом каждый день и не замирать от взмаха роскошных волос? Вдыхать запах кожи и не представлять обнаженной?  
Видеть разгоряченной после быстрой езды и не думать о том, как бы заездил ее в постели? Драко не был уверен, что смог бы сдержаться, будь у него такая подруга в молодости.

В самый раз гордиться выдержкой своего ребенка. И смириться с присутствием Лили в жизни Скорпиуса. По крайней мере, породниться с Поттером ему не грозит. И то хорошо.

***

  
— Эти туфли изобретение инквизиции, не иначе, — Лили ворчала без малого десять минут, но Скорпиус нахально отказывался разделять ее страдания.  
— Ты сама их надела.  
— Ты меня вынудил! — Карие глаза блеснули непримиримым огнем. Лили не любила проигрывать.  
— Ничего подобного. Ты согласилась добровольно.  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора. Поттеры никогда не отказываются от спора.  
— А еще никогда не ходят на каблуках. — Скорпиус покатывался от смеха, глядя на недовольное лицо Лили. Маленький котенок, которого гладят против шерсти, ей-Мерлин.  
— Скорпиус...  
— И вам привет, мистер Малфой. — Лили присела в реверансе, но глаз не отвела. Карий взгляд столкнулся с серым. — Теперь вас устраивает мой внешний вид? — Скорпиус едва не рассмеялся. И почему он не мог смотреть на этих двоих без усмешки?  
Драко доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул Лили руку. В этом был весь отец — приличия превыше всего. Хозяин всенепременно должен перетанцевать со всеми дамами на балу независимо от возраста и достатка.  
— Разрешите вас пригласить? — Лили оценивающе осматривала его сверху вниз, по губам скользнул едкий смешок.  
— Малфой, ты не против?  
— Он не против.  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Я тоже Малфой.  
Скорпиус переводил взгляд с отца на Лил. Это напоминало словесный пинг-понг, только последствия непредсказуемы.  
— Да неужели? — Лили протянула свою руку Драко. — Вот только вы не горячее ледышки, а Скор трахается на скорости двести двадцать миль в час.  
Драко резко дернул ее на себя. Лили ойкнуть не успела, как оказалась прижата к нему настолько крепко, что ребра затрещали.  
— Осторожнее на поворотах, девочка. Противника нужно выбирать своего уровня.  
— Если пытаетесь напугать, не вышло. Если соблазнить, я не встречаюсь с женатыми. И болевой порог достаточно высокий, так что не стоит пытаться сделать мне больно.  
— Ты всегда такая дерзкая? — Поведение Лили возмущало и одновременно восхищало. Глоток свежего воздуха в болоте лицемерия правил хорошего тона.  
— Только когда разговариваю. — Красная помада делала ее улыбку еще более хищной. Губы дразнили и провоцировали.  
Лили бросала вызов: устоит или сломается. Она воплощение риска. Оказаться рядом — чистый адреналин. Каждое слово — недосказанность.  
— Ты спала со Скорпиусом?  
— Вы всерьез думаете, что я отвечу?  
— Отрицание — первый признак согласия.  
— Беспокойство за сына или изучение моих сексуальных пристрастий?  
— Ты вдвое младше меня.  
— Влечение — естественная реакция организма на привлекательную самку. Секс — это всего лишь секс.  
— Ты же не встречаешься с женатыми.  
— А разве трахаться — это встречаться? — Лили вопросительно приподняла брови и отстранилась. — Музыка кончилась.  
Она развернулась и пошла к Скорпиусу, стоящему у бара. Он улыбался и что-то говорил. Такой счастливый, такой непринужденный. Лили подошла к нему и прошептала что-то на ухо. Скорпиус рассмеялся, взлохматил ей волосы и прижал к себе.  
У Драко екнуло в груди. Молодые, красивые, независимые, знающие себе цену. Они красиво смотрелись вместе. Как пара.  
Что-то странно кольнуло под ребрами. Чувство давно забытое и смутно знакомое. Зависть?  
Лили звонко смеялась. Совсем еще девчонка. Каждый день рискующая жизнью. Видимо, у Поттеров это в крови. А у Малфоев в крови так или иначе быть рядом с Поттерами.  
Скорпиус увлеченно что-то рассказывал, размахивая руками, а Лили вытирала выступившие на глаза слезы от смеха. Насколько же они близки друг к другу.  
К ним подошел Тревор Флинт и заботливо обнял Лили за талию.  
Все-таки это была ревность.

***

  
Лили нравилось копаться в двигателях.  
Найти неполадку, разобраться, откуда она появилась, проанализировать пути устранения. И только потом починить, а значит испытать не просто удовлетворение — нет — почти оргазм. Иногда на Лили находило, и она долго и с упоением за бокалом пива выдавала такие заумности, будто трактат в научный журнал писала, а на деле всего лишь рассуждала, как правильно прикрутить болт гаечным ключом.  
Дверь гаража грохнула, послышались неторопливые шаги и едкий смешок.  
— Классная задница, Лил. — И так каждый раз, когда она, перегнувшись через мотоцикл, пыталась подлатать технику.  
— Пошел к черту, Малфой, — она привычно отмахнулась.  
— Какой именно?  
— Оба. — Лили вытерла пот со лба и выпрямилась. — Есть возражения?  
— Никак нет, мэм. — Скорпиус насмешливо приложил руку ко лбу, якобы отдавая честь. Все бы дурачился!  
— Ну, тебя. — Лили улыбнулась и вытерла руки тряпкой, лежащей на бензобаке. — Паяц.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — Драко откинул челку со лба, — Лили, — добавил с лукавой ухмылкой.  
— Чем обязана?  
— Нужна причина?  
— Причина есть всегда, — она окинула его оценивающим взглядом, — мистер Малфой, — и ухмыльнулась почти мстительно. Понимала, что глупо, но не смогла побороть соблазн.  
— Издеваешься? — Драко выгнул бровь, прищурился.  
— Баш на баш. — Довольная улыбка скользнула по губам Лили.  
— Флиртуешь с моим отцом? — Скорпиус откровенно забавлялся.  
— Разве? — Лили всегда мастерски изображала удивление.  
— Тогда я просто обязан пригласить тебя на ужин, — Драко отказывался сдавать позицию лидера в этом странном триологе.  
— Я не встречаюсь с женатыми отцами своих друзей. — Лили подняла с пола гаечный ключ.  
Разговоры разговорами, байк сам не починится.  
— Я не против.  
— Скорпиус... — в излюбленной манере начал было Драко.  
— А что? Мама не скрывает, что у нее есть любовник.  
— Эй! — Лили высунулась из-за мотоцикла. — Решил переквалифицироваться в сваху? Черта с два ты угадал, — она красноречиво фыркнула и показала «фак». Темперамент же не пропьешь!  
— Поттер, ты такая милая, аж зубы сводит.  
— Для тебя стараюсь, дорогой, исключительно для тебя.  
— И все-таки вы спали. — Драко не спрашивал, утверждал.  
— Нет. — Скорпиус передернул плечами.  
— Да. — Лили грохнула ключ об пол.  
— Так да или нет?  
— Да. — Она отряхнула руки о джинсы и с вызовом глянула на Драко.  
— Нет. — Процедил Скорпиус, прожигая Лили взглядом.  
— И кто из вас врет? — Драко смотрел то на одного, то на другую. Лили как будто все равно, Скорпиус как будто раздражен. В целом ситуация до смешного банальна.  
— Скор. — Лили пожала плечами. — Видимо, не хочет вас травмировать. Ну, или ему стыдно за тот секс.  
— Не говори ерунды, — Скорпиус сжал зубы, — мне не стыдно. Просто отцу ни к чему...  
— И я о том же. Хочешь нас свести, глупо скрывать то, что было давно.  
— Иногда мне хочется тебя побить.  
— Знаю. — Лили подошла к Скорпиусу, обняла и поцеловала в щеку. — За это и люблю. Мало кто может меня вытерпеть.  
— Значит, все-таки было. — Драко опирался плечом о косяк. — А почему не пошли дальше?  
— Потому что друзья. — У Лили было такое удивленное выражение лица, будто Драко спрашивал о чем-то категорически неразумном.  
— А как же секс?  
— Секс — это всего лишь секс. — Она сдула со лба прядь, выбившуюся из тугого пучка на затылке.  
— Радикальная честность со стороны девушки — это странно.

Драко нравилось смотреть на них. Скорпиус немного смущен, Лили ухмылялась. Другое поколение, другие нравы.

***

  
— И что теперь?  
Драко отодвинул стул, Лили села. Прямая как струна, красивая как лилия ранним утром.  
— Ужин?  
Она ухмыльнулась краем губ и протянула руку за меню.  
— Логично. — Лили снова играла, и Драко не был уверен, кто именно из них кошка. — Я пришла только потому, что Скорпи попросил.  
— Ты не делаешь того, чего не хочешь.  
— Верно. — Она довольно улыбнулась и развернула меню.  
— А как Поттер относится к твоим выходкам? — Драко не сдержался. Расслабляющая музыка, вкусная еда, прекрасное вино. Интересная девушка напротив.  
— Привык. Папа всегда давал нам с братьями возможность сделать пусть неправильный, но свой собственный выбор. — Лили сделала глоток вина и улыбнулась. — Хотя его чуть удар не хватил, когда я заявилась домой с Кэсси и торжественно объявила, что мы решили пожениться. — Драко поперхнулся вином и закашлялся. Резким движением ослабил узел галстука.  
— Помочь? — Лили наклонилась ближе, от чего тонкая ткань платья обтянула ее грудь как вторая кожа. Слишком... Волнующе.  
— Все в порядке, — он глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился на стуле. — Ты меня слегка шокировала.  
— Тем, что ваш сын спал с лесбиянкой? Бросьте, эксперименты — наше все. — Лили рассмеялась, откинула волосы назад и подмигнула. — Вот, например, вы. Сидите в ресторане с девятнадцатилетней пигалицей — бывшей любовницей сына, дочерью некогда заклятого школьного врага, будучи при этом якобы счастливым мужем семейства. Каково?  
— Весьма скверно, ты права. — Драко скривился, но взгляд не отвел.  
— Все относительно, мистер Малфой, но нарушать правила чертовски приятно. — Лили резко встала, схватила Драко за руку и потянула на себя. — А сейчас мы будем танцевать.  
Драко слова сказать не успел, как оказался на танцполе. Лили положила руки ему шею и прижалась всем телом.  
— Возьмите меня за талию. — Она смотрела ему в глаза и улыбалась. — Обещаю, кусаться не буду.  
Драко усмехнулся и обнял. Крепко, но нежно.  
— Так-то лучше, — в ее глазах плясали отблески света, а Драко мерещился то ли скрытый смысл, то ли вызов.  
— А если так? — Он дернул ее на себя, прижав сильнее. Лили едва заметно поморщилась, но усмехнулась.  
— Когда сверху падает байк — больнее, так что поразить силой не удастся. Снова.  
— Тебя сложно застать врасплох, да?  
Она передернула плечами и не ответила.  
Музыка обволакивала коконом, пьянила. Драко совсем не хотелось разговаривать. Он кружил Лили в танце и почти забыл об условностях. Ему было просто хорошо без приставучих «но» и «если». Есть он и девушка в его руках, об остальном можно забыть на пару минут.  
Конечно, обязательства никуда не исчезнут, ярлыки не отклеятся, но ведь можно представить...  
Ровно до тех пор, пока вспышки колдокамер не ослепят глаза.

  
ПОСЛЕ

  
Со всех сторон кричат журналисты, от прытко пишущих перьев рябит в глазах. И Драко понимает, что ему все равно. Зависимость от мнения толпы отступает. Резко, неожиданно и так... Вовремя?  
Он повзрослел или устал прятаться? «Жизнь в тени — жизнь ли?» — приходит в голову странный тезис.  
Лили смеется. Стоит посреди зала ресторана, ослепляемая вспышками камер, и смеется. Весело, легко, задорно. А Драко любуется. Чувственным изгибом губ, изящной линией скул, копной рыжих волос, чуть запрокинутой головой.  
Он действует по наитию.  
«Магия момента, — подумает он после за бокалом коньяка, — или очарование Лили?»  
Драко прижимает ее к себе, закрывает глаза, концентрируется. Их затягивает в привычную воронку аппарации, но он не чувствует привычной тошноты и головокружения. Есть кое-что поважнее.  
Через пару секунд слышит удивленный возглас Лили и ощущает, как она обнимает его. Драко распахивает глаза и встречается с ней взглядом.  
Расплавленная медь.  
Он не может объяснить, откуда в его шальной голове появляется это сравнение, но оно упорно не желает уходить. Навязчивой мухой стучит в висках.  
Расплавленная медь.  
Драко кажется, что он сходит с ума, а Лили все улыбается. Будто читает его мысли, будто понимает, что происходит у него внутри.  
Она медленно облизывает губы: проводит кончиком языка по контуру, очерчивает зубы и смотрит прямо в глаза. Проверяет на прочность.  
— Ведьма! — Драко капитулирует перед пламенем ее взгляда и жаром тела. Он целует ее, забывая обо всем.  
— Развратник, изменщик, негодяй! — Она отталкивает его и смеется. — И это в самых захудалых газетенках.  
— Вертихвостка, — почти ласково выдыхает он, делает шаг к Лили.  
— Не так быстро. — Она отходит к камину и выставляет ладонь перед собой. — Потерпи.  
— Так мы уже на «ты»?  
— Думаю, «вы» теперь неуместно.  
Она обводит пальцем контур ключицы, призывно улыбается. Наблюдает за реакцией, по крупицам вытягивает из него наваждение. Манит. Цепляет бретельку платья и мучительно медленно спускает ее с плеча.  
Лили опускает взгляд, будто смущается, но только больше распаляет.  
Подол платья поднимается, обнажая перед глазами Драко лодыжку. Он почти чувствует, как шелк скользит по ее коже.  
Голень. Мурашки бегут по спине, накатывает мандраж предвкушения.  
Колено. По телу разливается томление.  
Лили играет, Драко наслаждается. Напряжение искрит в воздухе. Он готов сдаться, она не позволяет. Слишком медленно раздевается. Дразнит, распаляет, предлагает.  
Щекочет и без того расшатанные нервы.  
Он уже мысленно прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по бедру, когда она опускает подол, выгибается дугой, волосами доставая до пола. И он не сдерживается.  
Сорванное одним рывком платье летит на пол. Пиджак, рубашка и брюки бесформенной кучей следуют за ним. Терпение не ее добродетель. Сдержанность с ней на грани фантастики.  
Хриплое на двоих дыхание, горячие губы на сосках, сильные руки на ягодицах.  
Лили выгибается, кусает губы и стонет. Драко хочет большего, но отказывается проигрывать вновь. Она должна попросить, должна сдаться первой. Лили закидывает на него ногу, зарывается пальцами в волосы и притягивает голову Драко к своей груди.

  
***

  
Она задыхается от ощущений. Руки, губы, язык. Драко горячее, чем кажется. Или она его недооценивает? Лили ловит ртом его стоны, впивается ногтями в плечи. Она чувствует, насколько Драко возбужден, и трется об него.  
— Издеваешься? — Драко кусает мочку ее уха. Прибывает где-то на грани между реальностью и бредом.  
— Да, — ее голос срывается на стон, — трахнешь меня?  
И он одним толчком входит в нее.  
Лили растворяется в удовольствии. Мощно, четко, на одном дыхании. Экстаз на грани боли. Так, как хочется. Так, как до него боялась. Жестко, остро, ярко.  
Стон. Треск. Адреналин. Выдох. Оргазм.  
Яркие круги под веками, ободранная кожа под ногтями.  
Эйфория.

  
***

  
— И что дальше? — Драко перебирает ее волосы.  
— А что дальше? — Лили переворачивается на живот, ложится подбородком на его грудь и улыбается.  
— Ты вдвое младше меня.  
— Ага, — она обнимает Драко поперек груди и прикусывает сосок.  
— Тебе все равно? — он пытается приподняться, но Лили не позволяет.  
— Возраст не имеет значения.  
— Скорпиус...  
— Драко, расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
— Так просто?  
— Это всего лишь жизнь. — Она выводит кончиком пальца узоры на его животе. — Сына ты вырастил, сад прекрасный, Мэнор процветает. Мужчина может быть спокоен. — Лили смеется, а Драко вздыхает.  
Кажется, все только начинается.


End file.
